Nirvash type ZERO
The Nirvash type Zero is the oldest known L.F.O. on the planet, and is featured in Eureka Seven. At first, it could only be piloted by Eureka, the Humanoid Coralian, but later on it accepted Renton Thurston. In Eureka Seven Vol.1: The New Wave and possibly Eureka Seven Vol.2: The New Vision that Sumner pilots the Nirvash to defeat Captain Sawyer and find Ruri. Types Nirvash typeZero Spec1 This is the original form of the Nirvash type ZERO. The Spec1 has two modes: Robot mode and Vehicle mode. Robot Mode, whose means of transportation is the giant ref board made by Axel Thurston. With the giant ref board, the Nirvash is able to fly and fight while in the air. It also has the capability to transform into a Vehicular mode for its second form. The Spec 1 was the very first LFO ever made and is regarded as a formidable foe on the battlefield. The Nirvash has a mind of its own. In episode 9, after Eureka finished telling Renton the Gekkostate's origins, due to anger, Renton gets in the Nirvash to stop the bombing, when suddenly it moves on its own and tells Eureka and Renton to get in and stop the bombing. They managed to stop the bombing and get back to the Gekkostate. The second time it moved by itself was when it started to transform into Spec 2. During its transformation it started to turn green and tried to crush Charles in episode 27. Nirvash typeZero Spec 2 When Renton returned after running away and reunited with Eureka, the type ZERO underwent evolution and its outer armor had to be redesigned. Dr. Bear, of the Tresor Laboratories, was instrumental in the redesigning and it was his ideas that lead to the Type ZERO's additional aircraft design to go with it's alternate car mode. The Nirvash TypeZERO Spec 2 also made an appearance in Eureka Seven: AO episodes 13 and 14. It was piloted by Eureka (then six months pregnant with her and Renton's first child) when she first arrived in the past. Soon after she returned to her world, the spec2 stays behind to confront Truth, who then gives it to Naru. But Truth damaged it when Naru tried to help him, thinking that he is infected by the Scub Coral like she is and the Nirvash ended up losing an arm. Not long after that, Ao (son of Renton and Eureka) rescued the Nirvash and Naru after he avoided the tracking lasers that Naru fired at him and destroyed it's ref board. It is unknown as to what happened to it afterwards. Nirvash typeZero Spec3 This is the final form of the Nirvash that is seen in Eureka Seven. In the final episode, when Renton called out to Nirvash to help him get Eureka back it responded by transforming into this version. Its left eye is blue like Renton's and when Eureka is saved, its right eye opens and is revealed to be pink like Eureka's. By having Renton's and Eureka's emotions engraved into its Compac Drive, it achieves enlightenment and departs for another universe along with half of the Scub Coral and the humans inside of them. Despite being referred to as "he" by Eureka, the Nirvash speaks with a feminine voice in this form. Nirvash typeZero Spec-V The final form of Nirvash that is exclusive to the movie, Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers. It was created after Renton heard Dominic's last words. It is capable of fighting Images and the Devilfish while flying with its high-speed booster. It also has enough power to destroy the Image Core, and enough speed to catch up to the Hammer of God beam. Nirvash typeZERO Larval Form The Larval form of the Nirvash type ZERO in Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers. This is the form Nirvash takes in this world as Archetypes "grow up" from these Larval forms. Nirvash typeZERO Spec-V3 The ultimate form of Nirvash, as shown in Eureka Seven AO. It draws characteristics from both the Spec 3 and V, having a frame and weapons like the Spec V, but being shaped to look more like the Spec 3 and having its green and white color scheme and pilot pod. Like the Spec V it carries a staff strong enough to cut a lifting board and also has 8 floating options for mid to long range combat, possessing enough power to destroy a large Scub Plant instantly. When the floating options are not in use, they stack on top of the staff, making it longer. The Spec-V3 is also the true wielder of the Quartz Gun, the same weapon that Ao uses while piloting the Nirvash Neo. The Spec-V3 is first seen at the end of Eureka Seven AO episode 22 to take Renton to the past. It later arrives in Ao's time period during the second half of Episode 23 and immediately destroys a large Scub Plant. It then briefly engages and immobilizes the Nirvash Neo so Renton can lift onto it. Renton then takes it to Okinawa with the Nirvash Neo where after a short period of time, Renton takes the Quartz Gun from the Neo. The two then fight over possession of the Quartz Gun, and ends up following the Nirvash Neo and the gun ten years earlier in time. The Spec-V3 is last seen taking Eureka and Renton back to their universe and their time period (as shown by the moon carved with Eureka's and Renton's names) when Ao used the Quartz Gun one last time to destroy Secrets once and for all in his universe. Controls and Abilities Compac and Amita Drives The Nirvash type ZERO is unique in the fact that it can only reach its full potential when an object called the Amita Drive is connected to its Compac Drive. The Amita Drive working in conjunction with the Compac Drive becomes the key to unlocking the Satori Program and the full potential of the Nirvash type ZERO. The Seven Swell Effect When Eureka and Renton's mental states are in sync with one another, it effects Nirvash through the Compac and Amita Drive resulting in a massive generation of Trapar known as the Seven Swell Effect. Th first LFO.jpg|Spec 1 TypeZero Spec 2 Robot mode.jpg|Spec 2 LFO mode TypeZero Spec 2.jpg|Spec 2 flight mode Nirvash-spec3.jpg|Spec 3 TypeZero Spec 3.jpg Nirvash1.jpg|Spec V Chibi.jpg|Larva form Spec-v3.jpg|The Ultimate Nirvash TypeZERO.png|Spec-V3 Nirvash-Type-Zero-Spec-V-1.jpg|Spec-V type0-vehicle.jpg|Spec 1 land vehicle mode|link=http://eurekaseven.wikia.com/wiki/Nirvash_typeZERO type0-spec2-vehicle.jpg|Spec 2 land vehicle mode|link=http://eurekaseven.wikia.com/wiki/Nirvash_typeZERO trivia When in flight, the Nirvash Spec 1 takes off the fin on its back and uses it as a ref-board. Category:Nirvash LFOs Category:LFO Category:Eureka Seven characters Category:Eureka Seven Category:Eureka Seven: AO